The Measurment of an Ego
by fromunderthecorktree
Summary: - "Um, Sonny what are you doing?" "Measuring Grady's head, why?"


****

****

A/N: Ok so I was doing my chores when I thought of the summary for this. Happy Mother's Day to y'all!!! My mom got so much candy, yep that's kind of what my family always gets. Birthday? Oh a box of chocolates! Christmas? Christmas tree shaped lollipop! Mother's Day? Truffles! I think the reason is because we always get so much we can't finish it and have to share it with the rest of the family, lol!

~IMPORTANT: I am constantly asked for my one-shots to become a multi-chapter. I will only ever even consider turning a one shot into a multichapter if I do not say in my author's note that I am not going to continue it. If I say no, I mean no!~

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC

* * *

Chad's POV

"Aaaand, that's a wrap!" my director yelled, "Take an hour break for lunch."

Sighs of relief escaped everyones mouths. Nobody liked, Mitchel, our director. He was no doubt the hardest man in the world to work with, and you certainly wanted to stay on his good side. Unfortunately, staying on Mitchel's good side is much easier said than done.

As I started walking off the set I heard the one thing no Mackenzie Falls actor wants to hear. "Chad, I need to talk to you," Mitchel yelled.

I shoved my hands in my pockets and rolled my eyes as I turned to face him. Then I plastered a sickly sweet smile on my face. "What?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Stop smiling at me like that!" he screamed, "Anyway, you haven't been doing so great lately. You seem distracted."

I opened my mouth to reply, but closed it again. He was right, I was distracted. By Sonny. Stupid cute Sonny for distracting me, I could get fired because of it! I need to stop thinking about her! But how can I not, she's just perfect. I've been trying to ask her out for so many months but I can never build up enough courage, I can't get rejected. Trust me, it isn't that CDC doesn't get rejected. Actually I get rejected quite a lot, but Chad doesn't do rejection. Especially since Sonny is the first girl that would be asked out by Chad instead of CDC.

"You're right," I sighed, "I have been distracted, but let's let the Chad worry about the Chad and the Mitchel worry about the Mitchel, k?"

Mitchel crossed his arms and huffed, turning and strutting back to his director's chair.

"Is he gay or something?" a muffled voice asked from behind me.

I turned around and there stood Sonny. It's now or never Chad, make your move. Come on! Say it! Six little words, it's that simple!

I started to speak but Sonny cut me off. "Chad I need to measure your head," she stated casually. She pulled a measuring tape from her pocket and started to wrap it around my head.

"Hey! Hey, nobody touchs the hair," I yelled yanking her arms off of my head.

"But Cha-ad it's for science!" she complained. I narrowed my eyes, crossed my arms, and sucked in my cheeks all while shaking my head.

"Poor science," I spat.

She stuck out her bottom lip just a little, and tears started to well in her eyes. Stupid cute puppy dog face!

"Fine," I sighed giving in. She smiled and started wrapping the measuring tape back around my head.

"Fine," she said.

"Good," I replied.

"Good," she giggled.

"So we're good?" I asked.

"Not quite," she replied marking a little note on a paper, "Ok now we're good. Catch ya later!"

As she walked away I couldn't help but say, "What just happened?"

Sonny's POV

I looked at the measurment for Chad's head. It was a pretty big number! Looking around the room I spotted Grady.

"Hey Grady!" I called, "Mind if I measure the width of your head?"

"But I was going to get some fro-yo!" he complained.

I rolled my eyes. "Fro-yo can wait," I replied.

"Ok, but make it quick," he groaned trotting over to the couch.

As I had wrapped the tape around his head, Chad entered the room.

"Um Sonny, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Measuring Grady's head, why?" I answered absentmindedly as I wrote the number on my paper.

"Because I-" he began to reply, but my shriek cut him off.

"Yes!" I screamed, "Yes! I was right!"

"About what?" Grady asked.

"I thought Chad's ego was so big that if I measure his head and compared it to someone else, that his would be bigger!" I yelled excitedly, "And I was right!"

Grady shrugged and walked out of the room, most likely to get his fro-yo.

Chad's face fell and he sat next to me on the couch.

"My ego isn't that big," he whispered.

"Oh come on!" I replied, "Of course it is!"

"No," he whispered, "It isn't. I don't think I'm all that great. I mean sure my acting is number one, and all the girls fall for me. Well, make that most. The most important one didn't. And because of that, I don't believe in myself anymore. I feel like my greatness is decreasing, so everyday I try to prove to her that I am the best guy for her."

I am pretty sure my jaw was on the floor. Had Chad Dylan Cooper really just opened up to me?

"Who is she?" I asked softly placing my hand on his shoulder supportivley.

"I... it's you," he whispered.

Chad's POV

Had I really just gushed my feelings to the one person on the planet who couldn't possibley hate me more? What is wrong with me?

"Oh," was all she said.

I felt tears start to form in my eyes, but then she spoke again.

"Well then you're wrong," she stated, "I did fall for you!"

I laughed and hugged her. "Then I take it that it's safe to say I'll pick you up at six?" I asked.

She giggled and hugged me back. "Yes."


End file.
